Five Nights: Reopening
Five Nights: Reopening is a title by WikiaScratchboy that is the fourth game in the series. Description After Fazbear Fright burned down, a company decided to bring back life to Fazbear Entertainment by calling themselves "Freddy's Faz-Fun Corperation" The new pizzaria had a total of two sets of animatronics. The originals, and the toys. there are two rooms for each of the sets. And now you will have to keep a watch on them. Watch over pirate cove, disable broken cameras, wind the music box, and restart the ventilation system when nessecary. Every night there will be something new to discover, the music box will only wind down on night 4. Animatronics Basics Freddy Fazbear Freddy is the main animatronic and the star of the show, he will start wandering around after the other two animatronics on the Main Stage leave. He will usually travel to the right, instead of climbing in the vents. Chica Chicken Chica is usually the second to start roaming, she will usually take the vents, rather than using the door, so it is best if you seal the vents. Bonnie Bunny Bonnie is the first to start roaming and always takes the door, he will become active at the start of each night. Foxy Foxy will start being active on night 2, he will only come out if you look at the Pirate Cove camera too much. Other then that, he may occasionally take the vents. Toys Fred the Bear (Toy Freddy) Fred will start from Party Room 3 and end up to your office, but he is camera shy, so he will go back if look look at him long enough. Benny Bunnie (Toy Bonnie) Benny will start at Party Room 2 and speedily enter the bathrooms, a blind spot. He will then crawl into the vents. He can be fooled by the mask. Chicky Chick (Toy Chica) Chicky Chick will start in Girl Zone, and slowly head to Party Room 2 after Fred leaves, she will usually take the doorway. Mangle Mangle will start in Parts and Services but will climb its way towards the Prize Temple. Mangle emits lots of noise, and it's easy for you to spot it. B.B BB will start in the Kids Korner and if he gets into your office, he will disable the Diagnostics Panel, which will be quite annoying, but you can shoo him out by turning on the radio. Others The Puppet The Pupper will come out of its box in Night 4 if you do not keep the music box wound up, if it runs out, the Puppet will speed across into your office and kill you. Springtrap Springtrap starts in the basement, he will randomly pick either the vents or the door, he can also disable the radio. He only comes out at night 5. Toy Boy Toy Boy starts in the Basement as well, you have to keep an eye on him, or he will disable your camera feed once he leaves any room he is in. Golden Freddy Golden Freddy is quite myterious, he will randomly pop into your office, if you do not use your mask quicky enough, he will attack you. Mechanics Flashlight The flashlight can be used for lighting up dark rooms, which allows you to see better. It can also be used when you point towards the door and press SHIFT, but you need to use it wisely, because the flashlight might run out of battery, it will need to recharge in order to be used again. Door Only a single door returns in Five Nights: Reopening, and it is the left door. The door can be sealed closed to prevent any of the original animatronics from entering the office, however, the doors have a limited supply of energy, so they will automatically open to recharge, leaving you vulnerable. Main Monitor The Main Monitor allows you to access the security cameras, unlike in FNAF 3, the Main Monitor retains the graphics and sounds from FNAF 2. It also allows you to wind the music box, seal the vents, and play music to lure the animatronics away from your office. The monitor can be accessed by a white button that appears in the center of the room. Maintenance Panel If the door, ventilliation, or audio systems break, the Maintenace Panel allows you to reboot the systems with ease, it can only be accessed when you look left, so you need to look at the door in order to access it. It can be accessed by using a yellow button on the bottom of the screen. Also, sometimes the Maitenance Panel itself breaks down, so you have to leave it alone for a while. Mask The mask is your last line of defence agains the animatronics, it can be accessed by a red button that appears when you look right, it has a limited supply of air, so use it wisely. Oddly enough, Springtrap is not affected, so you better use the doors and vent sealing systems to your advantage. Camera Diagnostics Panel A panel that can be accessed by looking right and pressing the blue button that appears when you look right, it retains the graphics and sounds of the monitor from FNAF 3, however, it has a different purpose this time, it shows a green map of the pizzaria, with different colored camera boxes to indicate the status of the cameras, Green is working, flashing red and alarm sounding means the camera is broken, and needs to be fixed, and grey means the camera is offline and auto-repairing itself. Vents The vents can be sealed by pressing CNTRL, this is useful for blocking the vent crawling animatronics from entering the office, but when the vent systems break down, or if the power runs out, the vents will unseal. Phonecalls Night 1 Um, hello, hello? Is anyone here? Anyways, I'll start. Welcome to "Freddy's Faz-Fun Corporation", where there's food, fun, and entertainment. Okay, the animatronics may roam around here.. So, umm... When they come across your office, they might see you as an endoskeleton without a suit on. So they stuff you into a spare suit. But you'll be fine. This is only your first night here, so they might not roam around that much. Oh, and anyways, sometimes the systems might break down, so you have to use the maintenance panel. Plus, don't forget to check those monitors, wear the mask when needed, seal the vents when needed also, close the door when needed, use the flashlight sparingly, and use the monitor. I'll see you on the next night. Night 2 Uhm, Hello? Hello? Okay, Nice, you made it, yay. Uh. Anyways, you probably noticed that blue button to your side, The RIGHT side? There's someone....or uh... something, jamming our camera feed, so uh, I gave a a solution! You see that monitor over there? The yellow one? You just need to tap a box when it flashes or something, and it'll fix the problem for you! Also, uh... anyways, there's this little kid walking around, he... uh... will disable your lights.....Just shoo him out, you just need audio working...and uh.... that's pretty much it for now. Just keep calm. I'll talk to you later. Category:Games